Gaining Back My Pride
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Pride is the newest Homunculus, he and Envy have a good relationship, but what happens when Roy intervenes? Pride!EdxEnvy...
1. Chapter 1

_**Gaining Back My Pride:**_

Pride and Envy sat on a building about 2 blocks from the Pub they were supposed to be watching.

"I'm going in." Pride said standing up. Envy looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll be in a soon as I see him." He said. Pride said nothing to that and instead jumped off the building. Envy smirked and jumped from building to building until he came to one that was close enough to the Pub. He watched Pride enter and then sat back and waited.

---

Pride sat on a stool at the bar, getting mildly pissed. A guy had come up out of the blue and sarted flirting with him, calling him the cutest girl he'd ever seen. Pride could only tolerate so much, he was pride after all. Every time the man talked he grew steadily angrier.

"You have such a flat chest, but I guess if you're good in bed then that'll make up for it." Oh that was it Pride's...Pride had just been shattered.

"I'M A GUY YOU NINKOMPOOP!" He yelled standing up violently and throwing the stool he was on back, hard against the counter. The guy stared and then started laughing.

"That's a good one honey." He said between laughs. Pride couldn't take this, he punched the guy half way across the room. Then followed up with a kick in the gut, Pride was sure he'd caused internal bleeding.

"I'm. A. Guy." He said between barred teeth. The guy nodded weakly and stood walking away. Pride breathed out and looked around. No sign of Envy so the target wasn't here yet. Damn. Pride needed to blow off some steam. Just then he was tapped on the shoulder. He didn't even bother to turn around and instead opted to just stand there and take the verbal abbuse, as much as he wanted to kill someone right now he had to save his energy for the target.

"Excuse me, you left a good mess on the floor I think you should clean it up." Pride swivelled around and his eyes met black ones which widened considerably.

---

Roy Mustang watched the specticle from where he was standing. He had yet to see the boy who was getting confused as a women's face. After the boy puched the guy across the room and then kicked him. Roy decided that the blood on the floor was going to be cleaned up by someone and he thought that someone should be the one who caused it. So he stood and walked over to the boy, his underlings following not to far behind.

"Excuse me, you left a good mess on the floor I think you should clean it up." He said. The boy turned around and his eyes met Roy's. The mans ebony orbs widened and he took a step back.

"You got something you wantta say to me?" The boy asked. He started looking Roy up and down and smirked. "Ha, so you're the new Fuhrer, shoulda guessed, Envy said it was some jackass who had killed the first Fuhrer, Pride. But then he said that I was made from the body of the boy the jackass wanted **(It took me five minutes to write this line, I hate the EdxRoy Pairing so much that I can hardly write anything related to it)**. I guess you're the Jackass he was talking about." The boy said smirking. Roy withdrew his hands and was about to click this boy into oblivion when Hawkeye stopped him by pointing a gun to the boy's head. He was unfazed, the unfocused gold eyes looked straight past Hawkeye and at Roy. "Envy also said that if I was ever to run into this shithead called Roy, I had to relay a message for him." Roy stood silently waiting for Hawkeye to pull the trigger, but she didn't, she was waiting. The boys smirk faded and was replaced with one of malice and hate, something Ed never showed. "Ed was alway's going to be mine, and now Pride is aswell, you can go play your silly little games with the trigger-happy Hawkeye. That's what he-" Pride was cut short by Hawkeye pulling the trigger. Pride's face contorted into pain as the force from the bullet pushed him backwards. Blood trickled down his face as his body fell to the floor limp as a fish. Soon after a sizzling sound was heard and he stood up again, fully healed, though the blood still remained on his face. Roy looked at him all over, he had red markings on him, and on his shoulder was the ourobouros **(Sp?). **He wasn't Ed, just a homunculus that was created from him, but who would do it. Roy pushed past Riza and pushed Pride up against the wall.

"Who made You!" He demanded. Pride smirked. Roy pulled him back and slammed him against the wall. He hardly flinched, infact he didn't.

"And why should I tell you that?" Pride asked his smirk making his words sound milliceous**(Sp?).**

"Because I can scorch you right here and turn you into cinders." Roy answered, grinding his teeth together. Pride's smirk widened and he started laughing.

"You think that'll stop me? Unlike Envy I like pain, I am Pride after all, I can't show weakness. But if you insist." Pride just hung there. Roy pulled out his hand and was about to click when a hand was placed on his.

"Please sir, there are innocent people in here." Riza said. Roy lowered his hand and instead took Riza's gun. He put it to Pride's head and fired multiple shots.

---

Envy was waiting outside the Pub, unnaware of what was going on inside. He was waiting silently, watching for their prey. Then he heard a gun being fired. He was off the roof in a jiffy and set off to the pub, knowing that if Pride was the one being fired at then it wouldn't be a problem, but, the aftermath could be a bit devastating. Then he heard multiple shots and knew that whoever was shooting **was** shooting at Pride, so he started running. In a few seconds he was in the bar and looking around frantically. His eyes stopped on a bloody corpse of Pride with seven bullet holes in his head and standing over him was...(I hate those dots) Mustang. Envy's eyes flashed dangerously and he thought he was going to loose all self control, that was his Pride, his and his alone. He was once his Edward too, but now he was his Pride and nothing, not Mustang and not any other living, or non-living, human was going to get him.

Envy stopped walking toward Mustang when Pride stood up. The newest sin looked at Mustang, his eyes held emotion for a split second and it was anger. He was no good with pain, like Envy, and no matter how much he said he liked it he didn't, but he didn't show it. He looked at Mustang dead in the eye. After a few seconds which seemed like hours Pride kicked Roy full force into the opposing wall. Riza and Havoc raised their guns, but Pride dissapeared and reappered behind them. He hit the backs of their necks and kicked them into the wall as well. Envy smirked and looked at the door. Their prey had just entered. Pride looked over at him and smirked.

"Let's go Envy, I need to blow off some steam." He said. Envy nodded and the walked out of the pub grabbing their target as they went.

---

"Honey..." Said a smooth elderly voice.

"Yes?" Asked an old male voice.

"How do you think Pride is coping." The lady asked. She stepped into the light of her husbands office and looked at him. He looked up from his notes and smiled.

"He will be doing well. Envy will take care of him, afterall they care for each other. Though they'll never say it." He said the old woman nodded and stepped back into the shadows dissapearing from sight.

"I hope." The man added in a whispered and went back to his work.

---

**A/N: Okay, I know that Pride in most stories doesn't act like that, but I wanted to change him and so I made him more evil then the other Prides I read about. I wanted to know what Prides power is, can anyone tell me? By the way, I hate those stupid little dots, you know the full stops you use as three when someone pauses in speech or something? Yeah well I hate them. Anyway, I am suffering writers block for the story _Forbidden Grounds..._ If you have read it and have any ideas please PM me. I need all the help I can get right now. Thanks. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gaining Back My Pride:**_

Pride kicked the wall, again. "Where is the fuckhead!" He yelled. Envy sighed.

"He's late..." He said.

"Thanks, love, for stating the obvious." Pride snarled a little to coldly. Envy glared for a few seconds, but let the insult go. He knew Pride was impatient from experience.** (Wink Wink...) **He settled back in his chair and watched Pride kick the wall again, leaving a small crater in his foots wake. Soon enough the person Pride was waiting for showed up and he ran up and picked the man up by the front of his shirt. "And where in hells name have you been?" He growled. The old man held a stern look.

"Put me down Pride." He ordered. The sin didn't comply and instead held the man up to the wall.

"I don't gotsta. I can crush you right now with my own hands. Father..."

The man sighed and put a hand on Prides. "Yes, but then you'll have all the sins behind you to answer to." He said. Pride looked at the rinkled hand and made a face of total disgust. He dropped his father on the ground unceremoniously and snorted.

"I think instead of trying to kill me, they'll be jumping with joy and starting their own little party of 'farewell' for you." He said walking back over to Envy. "Anyway, on with more important matters. What did you call us here for?" Envy looked at Pride as he sat down beside him and sighed. Lust looked like she was about to laugh, but was forcing it back. Probably from what Pride had said about Ho-Ho-Papa. Gluttony was standing beside her oblivious to anything and everything. Wrath was standing beside Greed who was completely ignoring everyone and was instead examining his nails. Sloth was also looking not very interested in anything and was looking out the window. The man, Hoenhiem, sighed and walked out and into the centre of the room.

"I have a mission." He stated. The homunculi looked up with mild interest and waited for the man to continue. "As you know there is a town that has a famous state alchemist from it. That town called Talrio, is going to be invesatigated by Greed, Lust and Gluttony. I want you, Sloth to go in search of the man with Wrath posing as your child. And Envy and Pride I want you two to go to the military's main branch and find out as much information on the man as you can. Then bring all information back here and we will do what we can to get him to make us a full Philosiphers stone. Lust, Gluttony and Greed while you are at the town kidnap some citizens for us and we'll use them as the sacrifices." With that said the man walked out and the sins left for their respected jobs.

_**---**_

Envy stood in an alleyway a few blocks away from the military's main branch with Pride by his side. "Okay love, copy me." He said. Pride nodded and watched as Envy transformed. He studied the transformation carefully and nodded when Envy was finished. He clapped his hands and placed them on his body. The markings started to glow and slowly he started changing into a different person. He was concentrating hard remembering every little detail Envy had put into the person. When he was finished he smiled proudly. Envy nodded and transformed into someone else. "Good love, that's exactly how it's done." He said. Pride's smirk widened and they started walking toward the military building. They entered with ease and started looking around.

"Yo Envy, where do we go from here?" Pride whispered. Envy shrugged and continued looking around. Pride sighed and also looked around. A woman approached them and giggled. "Are you gentlemen looking for something?" She asked. Pride looked at her in mild disgust and Envy nodded.

"Yes actually. We're from the eastern Branch and were told to bring back some important files. We need to know where the file room is." He said. The girl looked puzzled, but nodded and led them to a small room.

"This is it. I hope you find what you need." She said and walked away. Envy shrugged and looked at the small room.  
"Pride, you stay out here and guard. If anyone tries to come in, by all means hurt them, but don't kill anyone." He said. Pride solluted and stood at the door as Envy entered letting his guise fall. Pride closed the door for him and stood waiting for his lover to come out with the files so that they could get out of this human infested place. People passed by giving him strange looks, but he ignored them, that was until someone actually approached him. And that person just so happened to be none other then Roy Mustang. Pride glared at him as the man started talking.

"And what might you be doing in front of the filing room?" Roy asked in a I'm-moore-superior-then-you tone. Pride's glare didn't faulter and he replied coldly.

"None of your business." Roy just stood there, gaping at him.

"Why you..." He muttered, but he didn't hurt the boy, that was until he hurt him. Pride punched Roy across the face with much force. With the force came a shape change and the guise of the man Pride was changed into Pride himself. Roy growled and pulled his hand out of his pocket. He didn't click however because he was kicked in the head and sent flying right into the arms of Armstrong. The Strong Arm Alchemist looked at Pride with a bewildered expression which changed into one of hatred.

"You hit the Fuhrer." He stated.

"Duh." Pride said. Armstrong glared and then pulled off his shirt. Pride looked unimpressed.

"Well then he will be avenged in the most graceful way possible." Armstrong cried. Pride rolled his eyes and looked at the door.

"Just hold on a second." He said. He opened the door to the filing room and saw Envy piling up some files. "Envy-Koi. You go home without me, I'm gonna have some fun before I leave kay." Envy rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm in his lovers voice and nodded. "Okay, we can fight now." Pride stated happily, closing the door to the filing room. Armstrong didn't wait for Pride to be ready and ran at the boy. Pride was a bit surprised at the speed of the giant man, but didn't show it. He waited until Armstrong was close enough and clapped. He placed his hands on his body and concentrated. Even when he was hit half way across the hallway, he didn't let his focus stray and soon enough his arm was a perfect replica of Ed's arm blade. He smirked at the surprised look on Armstrong's face and ran at the man.

"Yep, that's right. I can replicate anything I want. The markings on my body are like a transmutaion circle, so I can do whatever I want to my body as long as I concentrate without faultering. But to make up for the amount of time it takes me to do Alchmey, I have a lot more strength then the other homunculi." Pride dodged to the side of Armstrong and hit him with a punch. His punch made a few bones break in Armstrongs side and the man cringed. By now there were a whole heap of military people surrounding him and they all had guns pointed at his head. "Awww, shucks. Is this all for me? I'm flattered really. But it's not enough." Before any of the men could comprehend what he had said, Pride dissapeared and when he reappeared all the men dropped to the ground. "My speed is also ten times faster then the other Homunculi's." Armstrong didn't look happy and was now shaking with rage. Before he could take action though Pride jumped up behind him and struck him in the back of the neck. "Pity Dad told me not to kill anyone, ne. I'dve had so much more fun then. Ah well." After he said that Pride jumped out of the window in the filing room and ran home. Not before transforming his arm into a normal arm again though.

_**---**_

**A/N: Yay another chapter down. Okay so now you know that Pride can copy anyone's abbility using the markings on his body. What I did not say though is that he uses his Philosiphers stones to do it. He says that that the markings replicate a transmutation circle, but they (in this fanfic) actually replicate the markings used for the philosiphers stone. That's his only down fall. I think that was pretty smart. I thought that up all by myself. YAY! If you object please review and tell me his real abbility. If you don't then I'll just continue on with him having this abbility. Yay for me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Roy looked around at his subbordanats his face scrunching into one of confusion before he stepped out from behind his desk.

"Where is Fuery ( A/N: Don't know how to spell his name, forgot... .' )?" He asked. Havoc looked slightly worried too, but the rest shrugged. After a few moments of silence, the raven-haired man burst through the door. A file was clasped in his arms and he earned raised eyebrows from every person in the Fuhrers office. After catching his breath he pointed to the file.

"Edward Elric." He said. The name brought frowns to the faces of each person present, but he continued. "Died in action. No-one knows how. Other information was off limits to me, they said I had to have the permission of the Fuhrer. But when I told them about you they shook their heads and said that it was only Bradley who was entitled to the other files." With a quick breath Fuery continued. "I left after that, but after I was gone I went back, and I-I saw-" He choked on his words. Not wanting to say them but knowing he had to. "Ed. And another guy, but, Edward, h-he's really-"

"Been brought back, I'm afraid so, means we'll have to be extra careful." Roy Mustang walked around to the back of his table again and sat down, facing the window and the weather outside. He heard the sob from Fuery behind him and the comforting words of Havoc, but it was drowned out and only his thoughts remained.

'_Why?'_

---

Pride doubled over, his lungs gasping and asking for air. He hardly knew that the homunculi could feel like this. Felt the pain like he did. But then again he was different, he was made of his original body, and that meant that he looked the same, and was technically his own weakness. It was sad really, that he was so weak.

Red liquid burst from his mouth, it was warm and tasted like metal. Iron, iron was in it.

"_Water 35L..._

_Carbon 25Kg..."_

"No, shut-up, shut-up..."

"_Ammonia 4L..._

_Lime 1.5Kg..._

_Phosperous 800G..."_

"No, be quiet, shut-up..."

"_Salt 250G..._

_Saltpetre 100G..._

_Sulphur 80G..."_

"Be quiet, shut-up, shut-up, shut-up, shut-up... SHUT UP!"

_"Fluorine 7.5G..._

_Iron 5G..._

_Silicon 3G..._

_And..."_

"Shut-"

"_15 other"_

"The-"

_"trace"_

"Fuck-"

_"Elements..."_

"UUUUUUPPP!" The memory faded, but the words kept repeating themselves. Pride rolled into a ball on the ground, blood dribbling down the side of his mouth, and off his chin making a pool on his chest before it slid down his side and onto the ground, collecting there. The emotionless orbs were wide and unseeing, he was screaming but did not know it, and his whole body was trembling in pain. His mouth was spilling more blood then before and he was turning paler by the second. His breathing was in short gasps, and even though he didn't need it, the lack of air was getting to him. His lungs still operated, and because he was different, he had them, he had everything, that meant that he needed the air, he needed blood, he needed to live, to survive, he needed, hope.

With shaking legs Pride stood. His eyes were still emotionless and they now held less then anything they had ever held. He wasn't living or dead, and it was like his body was moving on its own, without his help, it was acting on imulse, on reflex. His face showed that he had no control, that he was trying to withstand the internal battle, and he was, but he was loosing, they were winning, his mind was swarming with memories and they all hurt him. They all made him cry out in pain, but he never felt the cry, nor heard it, it was like he wasn't even doing it.

"_Death is the high cost of living..._

_Come on this is basic-_

_Al, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but have been to afraid to-_

_Alchemists live for the sake of the people-_

_This home here, it's where we live, and where we'll d-_

_Death... If I die-"_

Pride was stumbling, still caught up in his memories to notice where he was going.

"_No, we can't die, Winry and Aunt Pinako would be sad-_

_That's the downside, but think of it the other way-_

_Envy, why are we here?_

_Because Pride, we were created to serve, and to die serving..._

_But will we really die?_

_No, we will just cease to exist..._

_Won't people be sad?_

_...No..."_

"PRIDE!" Envy yelled running up to the stumbling homunculus. Still dazed Pride wrapped his arms around Envy's torso.

"_Do you want to die?_

_Die?_

_Do you want to cease to exist?_

_Exist?_

_Do you want death?_

_Death?_

_Do you want it to end?_

_End?_

_Do you want to leave?_

_Who?_

_Envy..._

_...No..."_

Pride gasped. His breath returning. It was deep, as though he'd run around the world in a few seconds. The blood wasn't in such big loads by then and wasn't dripping along the ground. Envy looked down worriedly, but Pride seemed fine. Just to be safe Envy picked him up bridal-style and carried him toward Hoenhiem's office.

---

It was a long wait, and Envy hated every second of it. Even though it was only ten minutes. Pride came out of his fathers office with a small smile and walked over to Envy.

"Hey." He said in a small voice. Envy noticed this as abnormal behaviour and crept up to the smaller and younger homunculus. Pride smirked and dove onto the green-haired sin. Envy also smirked and poked Pride before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I was worried you know." He said. Pride's eyes widened.

"Envy, you know how you said that if we died no-one would be sad." He said quietly. Envy nodded. "Would you be sad?" Envy took a step back. His violet orbs wide. He didn't know how to answer. It was true, he would be, but if someone was listening they would know his weakness. Quickly acting on a simple voice in his head Envy grabbed Pride's hand and ran down the hall with him. Fast and silent, like a cat.

When the two were safe in Envy's room Envy stepped closer to Pride. His eyes were full of emotion, unlike before. He spoke, but it was quietly, as though he were saying it to himself.

"Of course I would be." He started, Pride watching intently. "I love you." It was as though Envy was trying to prove it to himself. Deciding for the first time that that's what it was. Pride noticed this and turned. Hiding the slight disappointment in his voice he spoke.

"Okay then. I need to talk to father." Without looking back he walked out of the room. Envy watched after him and sighed. '_Damn'_ He thought before lying on the bed and watching the birds outside the window.

---

Hoenhiem looked at his former son and sighed.

"So let me get this straight. You want to go on a mission **inside** the military. To scout. Will you even be able to get in there?" He asked. Pride shrugged.

"I don't, really want to stay here. Just let me go, please." Hoenhiem considered this for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay, but on one condition." Pride nodded, indicating him to continue. "You don't die." Pride rolled his eyes and walked out of the office. He smirked on the way out of the buillding, but it faltered when he had reached the edge of the mansions forest and he fell to the ground on his knees. Warm liquid, falling from his eyes. He had no idea what it was, and he didn't want to find out. He wiped it away harshly, hurting his cheek in the process. He stood and continued. He remembered Envy's technique. Once he did it, he wouldn't have to concentrate. Just as long as he didn't get any big scares he would be fine. He hoped.

---

Roy looked at the man infront of him. He sighed and nodded. The man bowed and left. Havoc stepped up.

"Sir, I don't think any normal soldier has seen the boy." He said. Roy nodded. Fuery also stepped forward.

"Sir, there is one more." Roy nodded and sat down. A man with blonde hair and black eyes stepped into the room. Roy recognized him as one of the men that worked the night shift, but he was sure that guy was told to take a vacation. The man scratched the back of his head amd smiled nervously.

"Speak." Roy ordered. The man scowled slightly, his eyes flashing colour for a brief secong to gold, Roy took it as a trick of the light.

"Well sir." The man said. His voice dropping low on the sir. "I saw the boy not four nights ago. He had long blonde hair, a pretty fellow. He was with another boy, who had long spikey green hair." He stuck his arms to his head and made what looked like hair. "Had strange clothes on too, tank-top things and skorts. Very strange." The man seemed to cringe at his own description, but Roy took no notice and started asking more questions.

"What time was it? Where was it?" The man smiled again.

"Hmmm, about nine o'clock. Where, that would have to be over the east side of the city near the pubs. He looked like he was looking for something." Roy nodded and dismissed the man. When he left Roy gathered his men.

"Alright, good, we know he likes the pubs. I want you to follow that man, do not intervene with anything he does. Just follow and watch." Everyone nodded. "Good, now back to work."

Pride smirked outside the door, proud with his job.

---

**A/N: Yay done. Phew, took me ages to get this right, and I couldn't remember the thingies frm the movie or manga so I just made it up using my memory. Go me.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
